Campanella
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Aku terus berkeinginan untuk pergi ke langit, agar bisa menemuimu lagi. /Gumi-centric./


Warning: fail angst, absurd, banyak lah.

This fic is based on Megpoid Gumi's song, Campanella.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha. Campanella (song) © . Campanella © Marchenhaft

* * *

><p>Campanella<p>

"_Aku terus menatap langit dimana engkau berada."_

* * *

><p>Dulu, aku mempunyai seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku.<p>

Dia memiliki senyum yang tidak bisa kulupakan, suara tawa yang terus bergema dalam hatiku, dan wajah yang terus menghantuiku bahkan hingga aku tertidur. Aku terus berpikir ia akan bersamaku selamanya.

Selamanya.

Kata-katanya yang ia ucapkan setiap hari, "Gumi-chan, ayo kita main!" saat ia berdiri di depan rumahku dengan senyum khasnya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sosok yang kuanggap akan terus berada disana akan menghilang suau hari.

Ya, hari itu datang.

Dan aku, masih berumur 7 tahun, terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti segalanya.

Semuanya berpakaian hitam.

Mereka membawa buket bunga dengan wajah menahan tangis seakan-akan sesuatu dari hidup mereka direbut dengan paksa.

Bau dupa menyengat, membuatku tidak betah di dalam ruangan itu. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan bau dupa terus membuatku pusing. _Dress _hitam yang kupakai terasa tidak begitu nyaman, dan rambut hijauku terus menganggu pandanganku.

"Mama, Len-kun dimana?" tanyaku polos kepada Mamaku yang sedang menghapus air mata di sampingku. "Aku mau main bersama Len-kun. Aku bosan disini."

"Gumi…" isak Mama sambil memelukku. "Len-kun sekarang berada di langit. Dia tidak bisa lagi main bersamamu, Gumi."

"Kenapa? Aku mau main dengan Len-kun!"

"Main dengan Rin-chan saja ya, Gumi?"

"Rin-chan kan, sekolahnya jauh! Dia juga lebih dekat dengan Miku-chan daripada aku!" sahutku dengan suara tinggi. "Aku maunya sama Len-kun!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Mama memelukku dengan diiringi oleh tangisan. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, dan entah kenapa aku merasa aku tidak akan ingin mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

Aku hanya memiliki satu kesimpulan saat itu; _Len-kun sekarang berada di langit._

Saat aku berumur 10 tahun, aku terus merindukan keberadaan Len-kun. Mama dan Papa terus dan terus berkata kalau Len-kun sudah tidak ada, dia sedang bermain di langit.

Dan tetap saja, aku ingin pergi ke langit menemuinya, agar bisa bermain bersamanya.

Menganggap pesawat bisa sampai ke langit, aku mengumpulkan tumpukkan koran, kertas bekas, dan origami-origami. Aku menulis kata-kata _'Ayo bermain, Len-kun'_ ratusan kali di atas kertas itu, dan melipatnya menjadi pesawat-pesawat kertas kecil.

Aku membawa kumpulan pesawat-pesawat kertas itu ke beranda rumahku, dan berharap bisa terkirim ke Len-kun.

Aku menerbangkannya.

Aku berharap.

Dan pesawat-pesawat itu—jatuh sebelum bisa menyentuh ujung langit.

Saat aku berumur 17 tahun, aku tergabung dalam klub pencinta langit. Dalam klub itu, kita memiliki impian untuk membuat dan menaiki balon udara, untuk melihat langit lebih dekat, merasakan aromanya dan merasakan menaiki angin.

Dan akhirnya—impian kami terwujud.

Entah dengan keajaiban seperti apa, kami diizinkan dan diajak untuk membuat balon udara. Sendiri-sendiri pula. Dan aku, sebagai seseorang yang ingin ke langit, tentu gembira karenanya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Aku membuat desain balon udara semalaman, berharap kali ini aku bisa menemuinya di langit yang akan kutemui itu.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu semalaman penuh, akhirnya aku menyelesaikanya. Sebuah balon udara berwarna kuning—warna kesukaan Len-kun—dengan tulisan "Aku merindukanmu, Len-kun," yang tertera mengelilingi balon udara itu.

_Aku yakin kali ini Len-kun akan melihatnya dan akhirnya kembali lagi—_itulah yang kupikirkan sambil tersenyum gembira.

Tapi, tetap saja.

Setinggi apapun balon udaraku naik, aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Apa ini karena bahan bakar yang kurang? Atau mungkin perasaanku yang kurang?

Entahlah.

Aku hanya terdiam kecewa begitu balon udaraku turun, tanpa hasil yang kuinginkan.

Kini, aku berumur 26 tahun.

Aku sekarang adalah seorang astronot muda yang keberangkatannya tinggal menghitung menit saja.

Aku menaruh ratusan lembar kertas di dalam pesawatku dengan curahan hatiku pada Len-kun, dan entah mengapa teman sesama astronotku mengatakan itu adalah sebuah hal yang bodoh. Tapi mereka membiarkanku melakukan hal itu.

Aku duduk di kursi astronot. Mengambil nafas dengan senyuman—memikirkan aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi di langit yang akhirnya bisa kuraih.

Hitungan mundur sudah dimulai.

Aku merasakan detakan jantungku mulai berdetak lebih kencang.

Aku akan menemui Len-kun di langit.

Aku akan menemuinya!

Aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya lagi!

Aku pasti, pasti, pasti—

—akan menangis dengan harapan yang sudah menghilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Gumi, kau bodoh, bodoh, bodoh, bodoh.

Kau sudah 26 tahun, dan kau percaya kalau Len-kun menunggumu di langit? Memangnya kau ini gadis kecil berumur 6 tahun yang belum tahu apa-apa soal kematian?

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Len-kun.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bermain dengan Len-kun.

Tentu saja aku tidak bisa lagi tertawa bersama Len-kun.

Dia sudah meninggal, Gumi. Dia sudah tidak ada—bahkan di langit hitam bertaburan planet-planet indah itu pun dia tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu.

Dia sudah tidak ada.

Dia sudah tidak ada!

Aku sudah tahu dari awal—semua yang kuperbuat untuk mencapai langit adalah pelampiasanku terhadap penolakkan atas fakta bahwa Len-kun meninggal karena kecelakaan mengenaskan itu.

Aku sudah tahu meski setinggi apapun aku pergi dengan pesawat ini, aku takkan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Aku sudah tahu meski aku memiliki sayap untuk terbang pun, dia takkan berada dimanapun.

Dimanapun.

Dimanapun.

Karena dia sudah berada di langit yang tidak akan bisa kuraih—surga.

Tapi, tetap saja aku…

Tetap saja aku—

_Tolong, katakan ini semua hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk._

_END_

* * *

><p>That's all :D<p>

Maaf belum bisa update fic yang lain, lagi buntu ide nih. Untuk sementara nikmati one-shot ini ya!

Oh ya, fic ini berdasarkan lagu Gumi yang "Campanella" dan entah kenapa pas denger lagu itu aku pengen buat fic tentang itu.

Jangan lupa review ya! Maaf kalau ada typo dan ceritanya aneh, tulis aja uneg-uneg kalian di review!

Thank You~


End file.
